


Grief

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Grief

_"Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to..."_

Jack O'Neill couldn't stand it.

She'd killed Martouf.

And he'd let her do it.

He could've taken Carter's zat, gotten one from Teal'c.

But he hadn't; he'd let her do it herself.

When the Tok'ra had taken Martouf's body through the Stargate for burial or whatever they did, Jack went looking for her.

He couldn't leave it like this, leave her alone with the guilt and the grief she must be feeling.

Eventually he found her in one of the locker rooms, wearing a decidedly non-regulation fluffy pink bathrobe, her hair wet, and evidence that she'd cried herself out in the shower on her face. 

Not sure what to do, Jack cleared his throat. She might want a friend, but he might be the last person she'd want to see right now. So he just cleared his throat.

She looked up, those big blue eyes red around the edges, making them - impossibly - even bluer. But they were dry now, and she beckoned him over to her.

"I'm sorry," Jack blurted as he sat down, and Sam smiled at him. It was a tired, sad smile, but at least it was a smile.

"It had to be done," Sam said simply. 

"It didn't have to be you. If I had moved faster, or-"

"It's not your fault, sir." It was said firmly, with conviction, but there was still a desolate look behind her eyes.

"Not yours either, Carter," Jack heard himself say, and held her gaze until she nodded acknowledgement.

"You're right, sir," she began, "but I-"

"How about for this we lose the 'sir,' Carter?" They were friends too, as well as colleagues, after all.

She quirked a little half smile. "Yes... Colonel."


End file.
